


Fear

by elliot_the_wizard



Series: Drunk Malec [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not so sober, Truth or Dare, bye felicia, crazy sad drunks, drunk games, i honestly can't be bothered to tag, jace leaves before things go crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliot_the_wizard/pseuds/elliot_the_wizard
Summary: Magnus, Alec, and Co. all get caught up in a heated game of truth or dare and Alec finds himself admitting something he never would have whilst sober. AU, AH.





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a Malec one-shot based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr. Enjoy, and please leave a review at the end xxx.
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> Person A:What's your biggest fear?
> 
> Person B:You.
> 
> Person A:Me?!
> 
> Person B:I'm scared that one day you'll look in the mirror and see yourself as I see you. You will realize just how amazing you are and that you deserve better than me...
> 
> Person B:I'm terrified that you'll leave.

This is just a Malec one-shot based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr. Enjoy, and please leave a review at the end xxx.

Prompt:

Person A:What's your biggest fear?

Person B:You.

Person A:Me?!

Person B:I'm scared that one day you'll look in the mirror and see yourself as I see you. You will realize just how amazing you are and that you deserve better than me...

Person B:I'm terrified that you'll leave.

"Alec." Magnus whined, sprawling out on the black couch, his head pressed in his boyfriends lap, lulling back and forth dramatically. "There's nothing to do." He groaned, turning up his gaze to stare into Alec's eyes, just catching them as the blue eyed man rolled them. "Don't role your eyes, you ungrateful human being!" He yelled with mock hurt. He shoved Alec's firm stomach, only causing the man to laugh, his whole body rocking with concealed laughter. Then both their gazes were drawn across the room.

"I resent that statement, Bane." The blond man said, leaning against the plush arm chair he had claimed as soon as he had entered the room. "I am lovely company." He said, unwrapping his arm from the red headed girl in his lap and placed it theatrically on his chest, looking proud.

"Well, you certainly provide entertainment." Isabell said from the other side of the room, lifting her head from Simons shoulder to lean forward, leaning her elbows against her bare knees. "You are rather funny to look at." She said humorously before slumping back with a glint of accomplishment in her dark eyes. Jace glowered back at her before turning his head to face his girlfriend.

"Come on, Clare bear." He said sweetly, looking into her face intently. "I fun to be around, right?" he asked, as if he actually needed reassurance. Though, he regretted it as soon as he asked it when he saw the evil look in the ginger's green eyes.

"Well, you certainly provide something to do." She replied slyly, leaning forward to innocently place a kiss on Jace's cheek. The blonde blush, something rare for the arrogant man. The rest of the room all chuckled at Clary's statement, relieved to have something to laugh about. The six of them settled into a comfortable silence soon to be broken by the glittery Magnus Bane.

"I know what we need, we need to spice thing up a bit." He said, leaping off his boyfriends lap to spina round dramatically, promoting the idea.

"And what do you have in mind, lover?" Alec said, following Magnus' lead and standing up, walking over and wrapping his arms around to Magnus' waist. He breathed heavily in the sparkly man's ear before leaning down to bite his neck, causing Magnus to get weak at the knees. Sadly, Jace had to go a ruin the moment.

"Come on guys, there's children here." He joked, pretending to cover Clary's eyes with his long fingers. He was surprised though when she leaned forward a bit and nipped at said fingers. He quickly drew his hand back, laughing breathlessly. "Get a room, guys." He said with finality, sending the couple a comical glare.

"As I was saying before you… interrupted." Magnus started again, talking to everyone but facing the blue eyed man. "Let's play a game." Four out of the five of them nodded eagerly, though Alec groaned a little. Games with Magnus translated to alcohol, and alcohol for Jace translated to him floating drunk in a large bod of water, him usually the one that put him there. With Magnus in the room though, Alec took little convincing.

"Come on baby." He said before abruptly jumping up and wrapping his legs around Alec's waist, making him wonder whether or not his boyfriend was entirely sober already. When Alec nodded stiffly, though already relaxing, Magnus cackled gleefully, already thinking out his master plan of getting Alec to bed drunk tonight. He still clung to Alec's back, not showing any signs of letting go. He leaned to the left, making his vehicle (read: vE-Hicle) turn to face the other occupants of their home.

"Let's play truth of dare." Magnus said, throwing his back and making Alec stumble slightly at the abrupt movement.

"I'll go get the shots." Izzy replied running off, causing everyone to laugh, she knew them so well.

Soon all six of them sat in a circle on the shag floor, giggling the one and only funny joke Solomon (Samuel?) had ever made. Alec sat with his legs crossed, looking a little reluctant, though he had a sparkle in his blue eyes at the sight of his boyfriend. When they had all stopped laughing fully, Clary let a small giggle slip out, causing them to erupt in laughter all over again.

"And we haven't even had any alcohol yet!" Alec joked, looking to the ceiling as his family (and Simon) sprawled on the floor in fits of giggle, an odd look on his buff blonde brother.

"Let's get started then!" Magnus said, regaining a vertical position abruptly. He reached toward the bottle that Izzy had brought over, snatching it up along with the small plastic shot glasses he had purchased for this reason alone. He then gestured faux seriously for them to all sit up beside him. "Who's going to go first?" he asked solemnly, looking each of them in the eye and smirking when he saw them all fighting to not laugh.

"I'll go." Jace said, leaning forward as I him volunteering was impressive and deserved praise. Alec just snorted at the never ending absurdity of his brother, it truly never ceased to amaze him. Magnus nodded, still keeping up with his stone faced façade. He poured out a decent amount into the small glass, handing it to the arrogant blonde. Their rules were that each time they completed either a dare or a confession, they took a shot, progressively becoming less and less sane.

Jace threw back the golden liquid, shaking his head sharply before looking forward again, a mischievous look in his molten eyes. He scrunched his nose slightly, thinking, before he started speaking. "Dare." He said, looking courageous. Magnus smiled, searching through his long mental list of mortifying dares.

"I dare you to paint each nail a different colour, and keep it on for two days straight." He said evilly, staring innocently at the other man. Jace squinted his eyes before breaking into a big grin.

"You're hell incarnate, Bane." He said, glaring harshly, though everyone could tell he was faking. Magnus just smiled satisfied. He then quickly hopped up, grabbing his extensive supply of coloured nail polish from the bathroom. He opened it as he was walking, pulling out multiple options, planning the sweetest revenge for their previous game. When he again sat down in the coven like circle, he was holding a lime green polish, a neon orange and a florescent pink bottle. Jace groaned, laying backwards at both Magnus and Izzy took each of his hand, getting started on their masterpiece.

After at least two hours, all six of them were swaying back and forth on the ground, completely and totally drunk to their wits. "You're next." Squeaked Simon, handing Alec the half full green bottle. They had quickly abandoned the shot glasses after they started progressively losing the ability to process thoughts. Alec grabbed it with gratitude, taking a long gulp before facing Magnus hopefully.

"Truth." He said simply, looking curiously at Magnus. The glittery man grinned, trying to think something up quickly.

"Other than spiders, what are you most afraid of?" He asked, looking villainous in his dark clothing and brooding expression. Alec's face darkened rapidly, making Magnus regret it in the small part of his mind that was still functioning. Alec's already dilated eyes darkened considerably as he leaned closer to Magnus, and not in a good way.

"You." He said gruffly, his voice harsh with emotion.

"And, that moi friendies," Jace said whilst swaying back and forth. "That is our que to get out'a 'ere." He stumbled drunkenly to his feet, clutching an equally boozy looking Clary in his strong arms. Izzy and Simon followed, stumbling over their feet, Izzy holding her previously abandoned seven inch heels in her arms as she clumsily walked out of their front door.

Magnus and Alec continued staring into each other's eyes. Out of all the couple, they were the least affected by the drinking, but neither of them were thinking completely straight.

"You're afraid of me?" Magnus almost whispered, though Alec heard it loud and clear. He nodded, and wouldn't meet Magnus' eyes. Magnus crawled forward on all fours before stopping a little space in front of his boyfriend. "Why?" he asked, his tone and the look in his golden green eyes enough to make Alec flinch into the couch behind him ever so slightly.

"I'm afraid… I'm scared that one day you'll finally realise that you're better than me." Magnus jerked back, his eye wide with shock.

"What are you talking about?" he asked breathlessly, completely mystified as to what the pale skinned man could possibly mean.

"I'm terrified, Magnus." He started. "That one of these days, you're going to look into that mirror you use to get ready every day, and you're going to realise how much more you deserve." Magnus tried to interrupt, but Alec placed a soft finger on his half opened lips, silencing him. "You deserve somebody like you. Someone with confidence and at least a remote fashion sense. Someone beautiful and proud and… I'm none of those things, Mags. I'm only average, I have no fashion sense whatsoever, even you tell me that! I'm not beautiful like you- then again, nobody is." He said whimsically before continuing. "Hell Magnus, it took me a year after I met you -the kindest, most pure person on the face of this earth- to actually be able to admit who I was to my family, much less myself. You deserve so much more." He said with finality, closing his eyes slowly as if expecting Magnus to reject him after all he had said.

All Magnus did was lean forward and press a soft kiss onto Alec's parched lips. His blue eyes flew open at the contact, a look of wonder in his eyes. He opened his mouth, but Magnus repeated his previous action, placing a single finger in front of his mouth. "Me, kind? If I'm pure Alexander, you're an Angel. Ever since the day I laid my eyes on you, I though you must have come from heaven. How could I compete with that? You were the most stunning man I had ever seen, straight from one of my dreams." He added, making Alec silently lush, looking up at him with wide eyes. "All those things you said about yourself? That's practically the list of all the things I love about you." Alec just looked up at him, showing no emotion on his face. He looked like he had been carved out of ice, cold and distant. Suddenly he threw himself forward on top of Magnus, holding his arms by his wrists above his head. He stared right into the golden green eyes he loved so much, and simply smiled.

"I love you Magnus Bane." He said leaning in to press a soft kiss to his red lips.

"And I you."


End file.
